


The whole nine yards

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: When Robert and Lucas pay Roberts sister a visit it stirs up new emotions in Robert and leads to him making a decision on his and Lucas’s future together





	The whole nine yards

“Kids love me.” Lucas told Robert whom chuckled hearing him say that, “This is a teenage girl we’re talking about. Specifically my, I mean our, niece. Sorry, force of habit.” Robert caught himself when he said the wrong word by mistake. Before Lucas, he was so settled on being a bachelor for as long as he could be. Never wanting to move on from the death of his wife Claire, but Lucas wormed his way into Robert's life. He was anxious about seeing his sister after not having seen his little sister in so long.

“Hey, hey, don’t apologize. We are taking things slow, you don’t like being rushed, you’ve made that clear to me. I respect your wishes, one day at a time. You aren’t used to people staying by your side for the long haul and that’s okay. I know you are still getting used to it, I’m always here for you man. You need a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to, I’m your guy.” Lucas reassured his husband, kissing the back of his hand. It always seemed to calm his significant other down, “I needed that.” Robert muttered to him softly. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down his nerves. 

“Everything will be fine, we are going to have a good time and enjoy ourselves.” Lucas said to Robert, “I’m still nervous, but I appreciate you supporting me.” Robert admitted shyly, noting Lucas’s supportiveness, watching as Lucas knocked on the door of his sister's house. 

“Lucas, nice to see you again man.” Gary said when he opened the door. He greeted Lucas first, then he hugged his brother in law. Pulling away from the embrace, he said, “Robert, it’s a pleasure to see you again, as always.” Gary embraced his wife’s older brother in a quick hug, letting the two of them walk inside, entering the living room.

“Grace, this is your Uncle Lucas.” Gary, Robert's brothers in law, introduced his daughter to his brother in law's husband. Gary just watched as she introduced herself to her new uncle.

“Charlotte has been begging you guys to come here ever since the wedding.” Gary said, looking over at his brother in law, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to come and visit you guys, but work has been crazy. Lucas and Grace seem to be hitting it off though.” 

“Tell me about it, I work nonstop. Actually, I’d take being regular, boring, old Gary Yang over being Dr. Yang some days. Everyone sees me and the first word is doctor this, doctor that. Not that I don’t love what I do, saving lives and all that jazz, but having a home and a life, it makes me feel human. Grace loves meeting new people, she’s such a people person. For what it’s worth, I agree with you, he’s a natural.”

“Comes with the territory, I suppose, but you know my mom is happy that you are a part of the family. She’s able to brag to her friends that her son in law is a doctor and make herself royalty when it comes to bragging rights.” Robert said as he was watching Lucas interact with Grace. It made him wonder about what Lucas would be like if they had children. 

Robert's mind began wandering off. Adoption was always an option, not that he was opposed to the idea, but being married to him, it opened up new possibilities for their entire future as a couple.

It wasn’t just the two of them anymore. They had to find a way to balance their respective careers and their love life. As they grew closer, and as the relationship had progressed, it was inevitable that it would end up leading to kids.

He knows they’ve talked about kids before. Lucas was perceptive to having an open dialogue about the subject. Lucas seemed to be a natural with children, he observed as Lucas had engaged in a discussion with Robert's teenage niece. The two were getting along quite well actually.

“Well, if isn’t my big brother! Come over here and let me take a look at you!” Charlotte called her brother over to her. When he made his way over to her, she took his hands in hers, staring up at him and locking eyes with him before saying,  “Bobby, marriage looks good on you, Lucas looks good on you. He’s taking care of you, he better be because if he isn’t, you come to me. You can call me and whenever you say the word, I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“Don’t worry about me, he’s a good man. I got myself one of the good ones, so there won’t be any ass kicking, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. You’ve always been the one looking out for me, as much as I have been the one whom looks out for you.” Robert told his younger sister. There was truth in that sentiment. Throughout their childhood, he’s always been her protector. He had to let go when she found herself a good man in his brother in law Gary whom he really liked. Gary was good to her, he treated her like a queen. 

“So, have you and him talked about children yet?” Charlotte asked her brother, “We have, he’s open to kids and so am I, but I didn’t expect all the feelings I’d get seeing him with your daughter today. I want that kind of life with him, I want to grow old and be able to have tiny little humans running around that I could call my own children. What was it like when you sat Gary down and had the 'let’s have kids' talk with him?” Robert was being honest with her, this visit was stirring up new emotions in him. He was seeing a new side of Lucas, he was seeing his paternal side, which made him fall in love with him all over again.

“I never pictured myself with children. I hated kids growing up, I thought they were spoiled brats. Remember all those times I was a babysitter? But, looking at it now as an adult, I’d say that motherhood has really changed me. When it happens to you, you won’t regret it. I don’t regret having children, but take all the time you need. At least you two are on the same page, just be honest with Lucas. Tell the man what you want from him and where you see your future going. Marriage is a two way street.“ Charlotte rambled on to her brother.

Lucas walked up over to Robert, giving him a hug. Robert returned the hug, liking the sign of affection from his significant other. Robert whispered in Lucas’s ear, “Can we go outside Luke? I need to talk to you.” Lucas responded “Sure.” Robert led him out to the backyard. 

Robert sat down on one of the chairs next to the grill. Naturally, his nerves got the best of him, but Lucas made him more confident, “I want children with you. Seeing you with Grace today has made me think about things more seriously. I see us with kids, I just do. The white picket fence, the whole nine yards. You are a great husband, and a supportive partner to me. I’m a lucky man, but there’s something missing for me and that’s children.”

“I want that too, I never told you no the last time we spoke about it. I see that for us too, but we are newly married and I don’t want to rush you. I want to make sure that this is something you want to do. I don’t want you to feel pressured  
though, so are you sure that’s what you want Bobby?” Lucas asked him. He was making sure Robert really wanted this with him.

 

“Besides marrying you, I’ve never been more sure of anything else before. I want to take us to the  next level. We’re already exclusive, I’m yours and you're mine. We came out to Frankel already, she was surprisingly chill with us, although she mentioned why it had taken us so long to tell her. We're legally bound to each other, but I want to be a father. You are a natural with children, you’d make a great father. We can figure out how to balance work obviously once kids are in the picture.” Robert intertwined their fingers together.

“You’d make a great father yourself, not gonna lie. I like being an uncle, but it’s not the same as having children of your own. I see where you are coming from with that, we can look into making that happen. We can adopt if you want, I just want you to be happy, Bobby.” Lucas looked down at their fingers for a few seconds, before locking eyes with his husband.

“You aren’t making me unhappy, please don’t worry about that honey. I’d like adoption, that would be our best option going forward.” Robert reassured him. He knew Lucas was trying his best to make him happy, he didn’t want to upset him in any way.

“I know you aren’t good with talking about your feelings, you can be quiet at times. You would much rather show me how you feel through affection, you love to kiss and cuddling is one of your favorite things to do with me. I’m happy that I’m able to make you happy.” Lucas replied, staring deeply into his eyes.


End file.
